


Twice

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Other, Post-op Mirage, Sex, Trans Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Just a Drabble of their first time together in bed.





	Twice

“Fuckkkk.” A hand traced down over the scars under Elliot’s pecs, while another hand squeezed his thigh. Elliot raised his hand to try and cover his mouth to stop the rushed noises coming from him.

Bloth’s speed was steady as they pushed in and out of Elliot, watching him unfold in front of them. “Don’t cover yourself. I want to hear you.” Elliot moaned, face heating up impossibly more. 

“Don’t order me around.” At his request, Bloth only brought Elliot closer, thrusts speeding up impatiently. Elliot was caught by surprise, back arching and whining loudly. Elliot had always been a whiner in bed, sounding more and more wanting with every second.

“You don’t seem to actually mind.” Elliot couldn’t dispute that, the pleasure of being filled up by Bloth’s dick being too much to give a very coherent response.

“Please... just touch me.” He said, Bloth obliging as they took their hand off his chest to move down slowly towards his cock. They only traced the skin around it, not going to grasp him yet.

“You’ve been so mean to me this whole time. Should I really do this for you? You could probably just get off on me fucking you.” Even with all the talk, he was still keeping up his pace, Elliot’s dick’s bouncing against his stomach and with each thrust, more cum smeared on his stomach. He’s already came and Bloth just wanted to go again pretty immediately. Elliot was ready but he was so sensitive and ready to finish once more.

“Please!” His voice was higher pitched then before, head arching back as his dark blush ran down to his chest, curly hair sticking to the sides of his face.

Bloth obliged, feeling their own stomach tense as all they had to do was give Elliot a few strokes to his dick and he was cumming. “Fuck!” Elliot yelled as he came, cum spilling out over his stomach and hitting his chest again. Bloth finished with only a few more thrusts, spilling inside of Elliot.

Elliot reached a hand up to push on Bloth’s panting chest, trying to get them away as his hips were twitching. He just needed Bloth to pull out. They reached a hand up to push back their black hair, smile curling on their tan lips. “Cute. Came twice for me. Honestly didn’t expect you to last that long.” Elliot smacked at their leg before trying to pull on them. 

“Just lay down. I can’t stand right now.” He knew he would be so sore in about 30 minutes but he didn’t care for the moment. “I always knew you would be hot. Glad to see it.” He said, turning over so he was facing Bloth. 

Bloth had these thicker, kissable lips and a light stubble which looked beautiful with the ebony wavy hair that had fallen down their shoulders as an amber and a grey glazed over eye stared into Elliot’s brown ones. They were everything Elliot thought they would and nothing at the same time. 

When Bloth had taken his mask off, it had been like stepping into a new reality almost. They revealed scars, tan skin and hair that was mostly worn in a pony tail. Elliot was sure he would have died of happiness if Bloth’s lips on his didn’t bring him back at the time.

“Thank you.” He said after he started to calm down. “With everything going on, that felt really good.” Stress had been building up and Elliot was glad to have a reliever.

Their conversation had went, “Wow I’m stressed.” Bloth had instantly replied with, “I can help.” and that’s how they ended up back at Elliot’s apartment with Elliot under them. 

“I am happy to be able to help. I do not like to see you suffer.” Bloth said, their bare hand reaching to cup Elliot’s cheek. 

“I have a way of i-i-in-i holding on to stress. So this was nice.” Elliot said, reaching behind him to grab for a blanket. As soon as he grabbed it, he put it on his chest, wiping at the cum that was there. After that, he discarded it behind him again.

“Gross.” Bloth said and Elliot just shrugged. 

“I’m too lazy to get up. Just hold me.” He said, crawling closer to press their chests together.

“Needy.” Elliot just pressed another kiss to Bloth’s neck. “But it’s cute and endearing.”

“I’m tired.” Elliot said, not even trying to acknowledge Bloth’s analysis of him. 

“Then rest for a moment, my beloved. No one is holding you back. But get up soon so we can clean up together.” Bloth said, Elliot not even giving a reply as he started to slip out of consciousness, heart and body feeling warm.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/APMp48m
> 
> join me discord uwu
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr @mirageisgucci


End file.
